something more
by madhatter0407
Summary: Alice is a 22 year old teacher at the local high school, Bella is her new student. What happens when a platonic relationship turns into something more?
1. new start

Something more  
Alice & Bella  
Aka  
Bellice  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight  
Summery: Alice is a 22 year old teacher at the local high school, Bella is her new student. What happens when a platonic relationship turns into something more?  
More Information: this story will be written in the point of views of Alice, Bella and the other characters.

Chapter 1: New Start  
(Bella's Pov)

I wake up to my alarm beeping in my ear. Today is the day I start at a new school, I have to make new friends and meet my new teachers. I came to forks to start my life over since my mom passed and her husband moved back to Georgia to be with his mother so now I'm stuck in this small town with my dad, Charlie. My dad is a great guy; he's just been more over protective since I came out in the ninth grade.

Now I'm a senior and all I want more then to graduate is to have a girlfriend. Someone smart, pretty, and funny, sense of humor is a must. (Knock Knock) my dad pokes his head through my door. ''Bell's are you ready for school yet?'' ''Yes dad just let me get my bag.'' ''Ok I'll be in the car kiddo.'' we get to the high school and I get out of the car and drop my bag and of course all my stuff falls out.

"Oh let me help you with that." That angelic voice has been in my head all day. It's the end of 3rd hour and I'm getting ready to head to my world history class, which happens to be my favorite subject. I get to class and as usual I am the first there. I'm sitting all the way in the back of the class, because I have issues with people sitting behind me.

All I have been thinking about is that beautiful angel that helped me this morning. Her gorgeous face has been seared into my memory, her golden eyes and her wide smile. I was so stunned by her beauty that I didn't realize that she was talking to me and when I did, I couldn't function so I did what any hormonal teenager would have done in that situation, I ran. I am sitting in class and I'm organizing my homework for my other classes when… " Okay let's start off the day by taking role so if you hear your name raise you hand or say hear."

That voice, that's the voice of my angel oh man she's my teacher? All I can do is smile. my mind is telling me to run. "Bella swan" the way she says my name is not helping. "Do I have a Bella Swan in my class today?"she's looking right at me I can't move, but I seem to find my voice "h...here,I'm r-right here s-sorry."

"Thank you for joining us to day Bella, nice to put a name with a face." Is she saying that because of this morning when I freaked out? Who knows? She walked back behind her desk and she is smiling at me again. I return the smile and I make up my mind that I have a huge crush on her, no scratch that I'm in love with her, call it love at first sight.

She closes here eyes and looks away and gives us our assignment for the day and diss misses us. That was a nice class, I get home and sit on my bed to do some homework. I cant seem to find my world history homework. "oh great" I say to myself. I run downstairs "dad can you drive me back to school I think I left something there."

"Take your truck bells and be careful." I rush out the door hopefully the doors wont be locked. I get to the school and I am now running down the hallway*crash* "oh sorry" I say as I look up to see who I ran into."Miss Cullen I'm so sorry" "no I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." " I was just rushing because I think I left my work in your class."

" I just looked it up, come on we can get it before I leave." So we get in the room and I grab my stuff and I turned around to leave ans she is standing less than two inches away and I can feel her breath on my neck." You know I feel the same way, there is something about you that gets me." She says as she moves closer if that's even possible at this point "wha... what are you talking abou..." I'm cut off be her lips meeting mine and I tell myself she's the one.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Of course it was just a dream I must have fallen asleep after I finished my homework when I got home. Someone like her would never be interested in me. I'm brushing my teeth when the Kiss pops into my head again. Her lips were so soft and smooth.

I go down stairs and there is a note with my name on it and tapped to it is a set of keys. The note read: Here are the keys to your truck drive safe - Love Charlie. I make it to school and and to my surprise I'm the only one here (knock Knock) or so I thought I was. I turn to look out my window and freeze when I see my world history angel, teacher my teacher I remind myself. I roll down my window and I look around to see if I'm seeing things.

There are no other cars in the parking lot. " I'm really here Bella can I please hop in its cold out here." "oh sorry of course." I lean over the seat to open the door for her. "Thank you." " You're welcome but not to be rude but why are you here so early?"

"It may sound weird but I come here to clear my mind." "Really that"s the same reason I come here." "Look Bella there is something you need to know about me." She pauses for a second and then grabs my hand. "I'm not just a regular teacher, I am way more then that and you seem to have a strange pull towards me."

" Um Ms. Cullen you are confusing me here." "Bella I know how you feel about about me." I open my mouth to speak but my words fail me she shuffles closer to me and put her head on my shoulder and takes my hand into hers and places them in to her lap. She lets out a sigh,"at first you thought it was just a crush but yesterday in my class you decided that you are in love with me." "H-how do you know that?"

" I told you Bella I'm different." I turn so I can see her eyes. " How are you different?" She puts her head down so I put a finger under her chin and lift her eyes to meet mine. "You can tell me I won't judge you " she shakes her head "no" and she moves away from me a bit "I don't want to scare you off."

I pull her in to my lap and she gasps at my sudden action but she just snuggles into my chest. "Please tell me Ms. Cullen I'm here I won't be scared please just tell me." She looks at me and nods. "Ok but first my name is Alice please call me Alice unless there are others around." I smile and nod she smiles back.

"Bella I'm a vampire and I knew how you felt about me because I have visions based on what people decide and when you decided that yo are in love with me I seen it in my vision." "Is that why you closed your eyes and looked and let us go two hours early?" "I'm sorry...I didn't , I frea..." She was cut off by my lips against hers and she froze for a second, then kissed me back then it started to get heated she slid her tongue across my lips as if she was asking for permission and was immediately granted. "Mmm" she moaned as I granted access to her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance she won of course. I suddenly jumped away when I realized where we were "I'm sorry I got carried away" she said with a worried look in her eyes.

"No it's ok it's just that I realized where we are Alice." "So you're not mad?" "No it just sucks I really want to be with you it's not allowed." "Your teacher has her tongue down your throat and you have to ask me that question, I'm hurt." She pokes out her lower lip in a pout and I can't help but giggle at how adorable she is being right now.

"So how can we be together and not be detected?" She clasps her hands and again I giggle." "You have to transfer classes so were not to suspicious." You were right I hate that idea.""I know but until you graduate next month we need to stay off the radar."

"Ok for you I'll do it." I give her a peck on her cheek. She starts to get out of my lap and opens the door. "I have to go.' She pecks my cheek and gets out of my truck. She turns to walk away when I jump out and grab her arm.

"Alice I need to ask you something." "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." "That is so not fair you took that right out of my head" "Sure did." "Your so cute now go I'll talk to you later." "Ok baby good luck in your other classes."

She looked around before giving me a final kiss to the smiled and was off to start preparing for her classes. I went to the office to get a transfer paper and I run directly to Miss Cullen's class. I get to the door and it is locked so I knocked and next thing I know I am being pinned down and I can feel her lips by my ear." I missed you baby,what took you so long?" "Babe we were only apart ten minutes "she sits up and pouts at me and I just melt inside."

So you didn't miss me because we were only apart for ten minutes?" She is now off of me completely and she is walking to her desk. She looks up at me with another pout and I giggle at her antics. "Of course I missed you I just had to go get the transfer paper; after all it's the only way we can be together,right except for us sneaking around after school." She claps and sits on top of her desk which is turning me on right now she is so hot.

She gives me this get over here look and of course I do as I am told and stand between her legs and she leans forward and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. She starts kissing me and I return the gesture by sliding my tongue across her bottom lip. She then trails kisses down my jaw line to my neck. She starts to nibble and suck on my neck and a moan escapes my mouth and she nibbles and sucks a little bit harder. I turn my head so she can have more access to leave her marks.

My hands are tangled in her hair and around her legs are around my waist and I feel on top of the world "do you like that Baby." She whispers. All I can do is nod. She sucks my ear lobe into her mouth and another moan escapes my mouth. She pushes me back enough to were she can get off of her desk.

I am now being backed up against the wall and I decided that I am going to try something so I run my hands down her back and grab her ass and pull her closer to me. She growls and if I wasn't turned on before I defiantly am now. I feel the heat and wetness pool around my center and Alice has me so wet right I want to go further I need to feel more of her so I tug at her shirt and whisper "off." Her shirt is now on the floor and I can feel he lifting up my shirt as well "you too baby," she whispered. Next thing I knew we were both standing there topless completely topless at that.

So once again I place my hands on her ass but this time I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and giggles. "You are so strong baby that is sexy how you can just lift me up so effortlessly,makes me wonder what else you're capable of." She goes back to attacking my lips and I pull away for a second and she whimpers at the loss of touch. I leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck and down her chest till I find a small pink bud and start sucking it in to my mouth"oh god Bella, mmm that feels so good don't stop." I start to go for her other nipple and then the bell rings and she reluctantly jumps down and grabs her clothes with a small pout face she whispers"we can finish this later."

I nod as I pull my shirt over my head. I give her another kiss before I go to grab my bag and as I start to head for the door she grabs me and gives me one last kiss and then she brings her lips to my ear and says "I love you Bella." I was shocked that she said it first I was also a little disappointed in myself because I wanted to be the first one to say those three little words so I did what I do best I ran.


	2. confusion

(Alice's Pov)

I am so confused right now. Bella and I were having a great time. I told her about my secrete and she was fine with it, I told her that I loved her and she ran off... Does she not feel the same way that I saw in my vision? Did she change her mind ,I need to know I'll track her down during lunch.

I'm trying extremely hard to teach my class but I am mentally distracted by Bella , all I think about is Bella,Bella,Bella. I feel like I am back in high school and I am a love sick puppy dog. Maybe it was too soon to actually say it we feel the same about each other but maybe she wasn't ready to hear it yet why am I so stupid?

i have been so detracted by my thoughts that I lost track of the time, i look up at the clock it is 12:30, lunch time.


End file.
